The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Managing power consumption of a computing apparatus has gained increasing interest, especially for mobile, battery-powered, computing apparatus. Traditional power management techniques are typically CPU or processor centric, based e.g., on CPU utilization rate/profile.